The Bakery
by Kalora Tsuneto
Summary: How was he supposed to know that when Hinata ran from her future wedding that she would pick a town full of such… interesting people? Specifically the bakery owner and her daughter… Reposted. Kalora bomb!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Bakery

**Rating:** T (Rated for Language and one feisty four-year-old)

**Summary: **How was he supposed to know that when Hinata ran from her future wedding that she would pick a town full of such… interesting people? Specifically the bakery owner and her daughter… Reposted. Kalora bomb!

**By: **Kalora Tsuneto

**Fanfiction Disclaimer:** I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._

**Authoress Note: **"Where has Kalora been?"

I don't know; places and doin' stuff. Mostly college stuff. I'll be around though.

And yes, I did post this once before. About, oh, 8 or so months ago. I was reading over the original and saw there were a lot of confusing parts and grammatical errors and it was bothering me.

Like, a lot.

So I decided to delete the original and repost it.

If you've already read this, lemme know how much its better; if you hadn't read the original, good. Also, if you had the displeasure of reading the original, I'm sorry. I like this version a lot better. It's a little longer, too. (Only by a page, but still.)

Oh, also, "Rini" means "bunny". Thus, all the bunny references.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Monday**

"_Neji, you have to find her!_"

"I am aware, Uncle." His uncle hadn't stopped ranting and raving about the fact that his cousin Hinata had suddenly vanished. Judging from the fact that there were no signs of a struggle and a lot of her clothing was gone, it was obvious that she ran away. Hiashi was blindsided by the fact that his normally timid and submissive daughter abruptly left. Neji, however, knew how unhappy the quiet girl was in the Hyuuga compound and the fact that her father is pushing her, Hinata's younger sister and even Neji himself, into arranged marriages only spurred her desire for freedom. In a sense, Neji had to admire Hinata's uncharacteristic backbone. Especially ever since he had a meeting with the girl he's supposed to wed. She's a moron.

"_I heard word that she was in a small town in the country. Get her and bring her back home, understand? I can't believe this happened."_

"Hn, I'll find her and I'll convince her to stop being moronic."

"_Good. Call me tomorrow and let me know what you've found out."_ Click. Neji rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache building. The weather was starting to warm up and he had been driving for nearly ten hours. Where the fuck is this stupid town where Hinata allegedly ran away to?

To the left, a giant sign proclaimed: _City Limits. Welcome to our lovely town!_

Oh. Okay, now to find a spot to ask about the runaway heiress and maybe put some more gas in the car.

Looking back on the situation at a later date, Neji would swear that this was fate intervening and sending some form of messenger down so everything would go as it should.

Unfortunately, said sign came in the form of an idiot landing in front of his car from seemingly nowhere, hand outstretched in the universal "stop". Granted, the idea of simply hitting the idiot who seemed quite fond of green was tempting, but Neji chose to simply roll down the window and glare at the person outside. "What?"

"Good afternoon, sir!" The green guy shouted and grinned. "Would you like to try delicious, wonderful, _youthful_ bakery goods for cheap?" Seriously? He was trying to _sell_ things to Neji? And sweets, no less. The only response Neji could come up with was staring at the other man blankly.

The other male was not deterred by the lack of a response and kept going on his spiel. "Great! You should try Tenten's Bakery! It's right over there." He pointed across the street where, sure enough, a small bakery was.

Neji was unimpressed. "Quaint." He said. "Listen, I'm looking for a girl. Kind of dark blue hair, lavender eyes, petite. Her name's Hinata. Seen her?" Two round eyes blinked. "Hinata?" Realization dawned on his features and Neji thought that perhaps this search wouldn't take as long as he had thought. "Oh, Hinata!"

"You've seen her?"

"Nope!" Neji felt his brow twitch. "But you could ask in the bakery where you get youthful baked goods for cheap! Maybe someone in there has seen this lady you're looking for." Damn, this guy was persistent. Well, it wasn't a bad idea, he supposed. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I'll buy anything."

"Yosh! I can guarantee that you will not leave that store without ingesting a cookie!" The man outside gave him a thumbs up and a blindingly bright smile and then he was gone, and at another car that was driving by.

* * *

The bell in the little bakery above the door rang, signaling the entrance of a new customer. Neji sighed as he looked around the small shop. All in all, it wasn't very impressive, very rustic. A loud crash came from, what he assumed, was somewhere in the kitchen. "I'M DOING MY JOB!" A little voice cried out. Suddenly, a little girl came sprinting out and ran up to him, a cookie tray in her tiny hands. She shook her head, her brown pigtails swishing, looked up at the Hyuuga and grinned. "Hi, my name is Rini and I'm the cookie girl. I give out free cookies to customers like you! Would you like a cookie?"

A cookie girl? Seriously?

"No, thank you. I don't like cookies." Rini blinked her big doe-like brown eyes, her mind trying to comprehend the fact that someone who doesn't like cookies exists. "Um… would you prefer a cupcake instead? They're not free, though… but I bet if I asked mama, she'd be nice and–"

"I don't like cupcakes, either."

"…cake?"

"No."

"Pie?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Have a cookie."

"I don't like cookies." Rini frowned. "I'll be right back." And she went to the other side of the bakery and grabbed a chair. She put her tray down on the ground and unsteadily climbed up onto the chair. "Whoa." She flailed as the chair wobbled. "Okay. Okay. I'm good. Okay." She straightened up tall, now eye-to-eye (kind of, anyway. Really, it was close enough.) With the stranger. She took as deep a breath as she could and screamed, "TAKE A FREAKING COOKIE! THEY'RE DELICIOUS AND MAMA MADE THEM WITH LOVE!"

"…Fine. Give me a damn cookie." He really didn't have time for this. Instantaneously, Rini's mood changed and she grinned. "Hooray!" She hopped down from her chair and picked up her tray. "Let's try this again. Hi, my name is Rini, and I'm the cookie girl. I give free cookies out to customers like you! Would you like a cookie?"

"Hn." He took a cookie. "Still don't like cookies."

"I don't care. My job is to give you cookies." And with that, the little girl turned and skipped away.

"What an odd child…"

"Yes, she is. But I suppose she takes after me that way." If he wasn't who he was, Neji would have jumped. Turning around he saw, what could only be described as a taller, more womanly version of Rini. "Oh, hello, are you the owner of this restaurant?"

"I am; I'm Tenten."

"Well, Tenten, I am looking for a girl. Short, about five foot one, dark blue hair, lavender eyes. Ever seen her?"

"Mm… I think I would've remembered someone who looked like that. But I can–"

"YOU WILL TAKE THE GODDAMN COOKIE AND YOU WILL CHEW IT AND SWALLOW IT AND BEG ME FOR MORE BECAUSE THEY ARE FUCKING DELICIOUS!" The woman next to him smiled gently before saying, "Excuse me for a moment. LIAO RINI, YOU DO NOT SWEAR TO THE CUSTOMERS! IT'S VERY RUDE AND THIS IS A FUCKING FAMILY BUSINESS!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"YOU DO WHAT I WANT UNTIL YOU CAN TIE YOUR OWN SHOES!" Rini frowned from her spot next to the customer. "That was a low-blow, Mama."

"I'm sorry, Rini, but it had to be done. Now, go to the back and bug Auntie Sakura and Auntie Ino until your hear the bell."

"Okay…" and the little girl slumped to the back and her mother turned back to Neji and smiled. "Four year olds, whatcha gonna do?"

"I'm four _and a half_!"

"Sorry. Four _and a half year olds_, whatcha gonna do?"

Neji was only in this town ten minutes and already he's come to the conclusion that everyone in it is insane.

Tenten shook her head. "Anyways, Mr.…"

"Hyuuga."

"Oh! I knew I recognized you! You're Neji Hyuuga, right? Your family owns a chain of businesses if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right."

"Well, Mr. Hyuuga, as I was saying, I think I would've remembered if someone came into my bakery with lavender eyes and blue hair. But I can keep my eyes open for her. If there's any way I can help… OH! I JUST HAD AN IDEA!" This woman and her daughter were entirely too loud. "I can let you borrow my news girls!"

"…news girls?"

"It's just for today though, understood?" Tenten pointed at him. "I need them both to keep this place up and running. If I did this all myself while raising a little girl, I'd barely have any time for myself! Of course, I'd haveta replace them…" She stood there, thinking for a few seconds. "Got it! Naruto and Sasuke! Stop being freeloaders and earn the food I know you steal! You're gonna be replacing Sakura and Ino today."

"I didn't steal sweets; I don't even like sweets." Sasuke said.

"Hey! Sakura gave me all those!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't care. Get in the kitchen!" The two men grumbled, but went into the back. "SAKURA! INO! COME HERE!" Neji rubbed his temples. "Must you shout?" Tenten blinked. "I was shouting? Huh."

Sakura came out, adjusting her apron. "Yes, Tenten? I hope this has something to do with the fact that you sent Naruto and Sasuke back there to do our jobs." Ino stomped out, carrying Rini who had a purple little stuffed bunny in her arms. "You make me entertain Bunny, yet you call me out here. Make up your damn mind, woman!"

"Girls, this is Neji Hyuuga. He's looking for a girl. Mr. Hyuuga, this is Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. If you need information on anyone or anything, chances are, they knew it yesterday. Kay, so, that's why Naruto and Duck Butt are doing your jobs."

"I heard that." Sasuke said from the kitchen.

"Now, you two help him and I'll take that." And she took Rini from the blonde. The little girl yawned and rubbed her eyes. "And it looks like it's almost time for someone's nap. I'll be back in a couple hours. Sasuke! You're in charge!"

"Hey! Why can't I be in charge?" Came Naruto's frustrated cry. "Because Naruto, the last time you were in charge you turned my bakery into a ramen-themed restaurant."

"It's a good business move and you know it!"

* * *

"So someone's looking for you." Tenten said when she opened the door to her tiny two-bedroom apartment. A woman looked up from the book she was reading on the couch. "Oh… I see."

"Said his name was Neji. Do ya know him?" She put Rini down and the girl ran to the other woman in the house who was sitting on the couch. "Yes, he's my cousin. I… I turned on my phone a couple days ago and I saw that I had several voicemails and texts from him, my father and my younger sister. I'm assuming that's how they found me." The woman picked up the little girl and smiled at her. "Hello, Rini. How was your shift at the bakery?"

"It was fun! Uncle Lee said I'm almost ready to learn how to fight."

"Hinata," Tenten said, sitting next to her friend. "I don't think he's going to leave any time soon."

"Nii-san is quite stubborn. Perhaps I should go elsewhere…"

"No! With you here taking care of Rini, I can actually get some things bought without _someone_ demanding I buy them the candy store then screaming at the cashiers." The little girl grinned, and then yawned. "I'm gonna go to sleep now." She hugged Hinata. "You won't run away before I wake up, right?"

"Of course not, Rini."

"Yay! Okay." She climbed off Hinata's lap and hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mama! One day, the bakery will make us lots and lots of money and we'll live in a huge house with… with… ponies! Yeah! Tons of ponies! Oh, and puppies for Uncle Kiba and… um… more ponies!"

"You're damn right we will." Rini's grin widened before she slid off the couch ran into her room and shut the door. With her daughter gone, Tenten grew serious. "Listen Hinata, Lee told me before we left that he lied to your cousin saying he didn't know where you were."

"I didn't know Lee _could_ lie…"

"You and I both especially considering he considers it "un-youthful"… but anyway, and you know everyone in the bakery will lie and say you aren't here, but…"

"I can't hide forever." Hinata finished. She looked at the phone on the coffee table. "I'd call my father and leave a message, but he always has it on him. And Nii-san…"

"Well, what about your sister?"

"Hanabi-chan! She always forgets her phone!" She picked up her phone and turned it on. "Wow. Fifty-two missed calls, thirty-two voicemails and sixty-seven text messages…"

"Your family's insane. Well, while you do that, I think I'm going to nap with Bunny-hime." Tenten stood up and stretched. "Good luck, Hina-chan."

"Thank you, Ten-chan." Hinata tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she put her phone up to her ear. _"You have thirty-two new voicemails."_ A female robotic voice said. _"First message from 555-932-0852; received seven days ago at 6:38 am."_

"_HINATA HYUUGA!" _Her father's voice boomed and made the girl wince. Even on a voicemail, he still scares her._ "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO–"_

Beep.

"_Message erased. Next message sent from 555-832-9250; received seven days ago at 12:00 pm."_

"_Hinata." _Neji's voice this time. _"Not that I don't understand why you left, that does not change the fact that you should not have. Uncle is freaking out and he is about to force me to go through every town to find you." _He gave a tired sigh and Hinata could almost see her elder, overworked cousin rubbing his eyes tiredly. _"Listen, just… just call me, alright? I need to know you're at least all right. I won't tell Uncle, but some form of contact so I know you're not dead. Okay, goodbye, Hinata."_

Beep.

"_Message erased. Next message sent from 555-284-9013; received six days ago at 3:00 pm."_

Laughter. Lots of laughter that undeniably came from her younger sister. _"Oh, Hinata, I love you again! Honestly, this whole "running away thing" is the best thing that's ever happened! Seriously, everyone is talking about it! It totally tops that one time that you–"_

Beep.

"_Message erased. Next message–"_

Click. Hinata ended the call with her voicemail and held down the power button; turning her phone back off and putting it back on the charger.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Neji was abruptly awakened from his sleep when his phone started its shrill ring. He let out a groan before grabbing it off the end table and blinking at the screen.

It read: _Incoming call: Uncle_.

"Hello?" Neji said voice heavy with sleep. "_Neji._" Hiashi said. "_Have you found Hinata yet?_"

"No, not yet. I thought I had a lead on her whereabouts yesterday, but the girls who claimed to know everything about the town only led me to a mall." On the other end of the call, Hiashi sighed. "I noticed that she turned her phone on again yesterday so she is there. Keep trying." Click.

Neji sighed and put his phone on the end table.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"He's here again." Ino peered from behind the wall in the kitchen and spoke in hushed tones. "It's been three days; shouldn't he have given up and moved on by now?"

"It's your fault, really, Ino-pig. You're the one who sent him on a wild goose chase." Sakura said as she put pastries on a tray. "I didn't see _you_ coming up with a solution so he wouldn't find Hina-chan." Ino snapped, backing away from the wall. "I could've come up with something other than _coincidentally_ sending him to the local mall and then accidentally stumbling upon a clothing store and telling him he'll never get laid if he dresses like a boring, dusty business CEO." Tenten laughed from the counter where she was kneading dough. "You said that?" Ino crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, excuse me for trying to do a nice thing for Tenten!"

"Wait, for me?" The blonde grinned and appeared suddenly by her friend's side. "Yes, for you! I saw the way you looked at him when he first entered the bakery." Tenten flushed. "I didn't–"

"Well, nonetheless, he won't talk to either of us anymore. Normally, I'd send Rini out to talk to him and be overwhelmingly cute and adorable, but she's napping."

"Y'know… we do have a replacement." Sakura said, looking up from the tray. "She looks just like Rini, only taller." Ino and Sakura shared and evil smile and ran to opposite sides of the kitchen. Ino grabbed Tenten while Sakura grabbed a coffee pot. "Tenten! Go give customers refills on their coffee." Ino said.

"We'll finish the bread." Sakura added.

"Wait, why do I have to do it? Isn't that why I have you two?" Sakura shoved the coffee pot into Tenten's hands. "Shut up and do it. Start with Neji." And both of them shoved her onto the front and in the general direction of Neji's table.

Tenten sighed and approached him. "Coffee?"

"Hn." Pouring the coffee, she could feel two pairs of eyes on her back._ 'I really should fire those two…'_ Clearing her throat, Tenten said, "Look, I wanted to apologize for Sakura and Ino the other day. The people in this town are… pretty nuts." Neji looked up at her from the laptop he was tapping away on. "You mean you realize this?" Honestly, he thought everyone was oblivious to their insanity. "You haven't even seen the worst of it." Shutting his laptop, he grabbed the cup now full of coffee. "You know, Tenten… I have the distinct feeling that you're hiding something."

"I'm hiding a lot of things; I secretly have a daughter."

"Something involving my cousin." Tenten opened her mouth to reply when she got a look out the window and her face visibly paled. "I… uh… I'll be right back." And she raced out the door. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked Hinata who approached the bakery with a confident stride, carrying a tired Rini.

"I… I made a decision and I want to talk to Neji-nii-san. I couldn't leave Rini-chan home alone, so…" Hinata shook her head. "I know he won't leave until I do. I also know that he knows for sure that I'm here. So I really should just talk to him."

"Well… alright then, I guess I can't stop you."

"Mommy. I want to go do my job. I get three cupcakes today, too. Remember?"

"Yes, yes." Tenten turned and calmly went back into the bakery and saw Neji as he made eye contact with his cousin. "If he gets violent, I could always call Lee."

"He won't."

"Still. Offer's there. Gimme my kid." Tenten took Rini from her friend.

"I had a feeling you were hiding her." Neji said as Tenten went back to his table to pick up the discarded coffee pot. "Yes, well. I've been there." And she and Rini went into the back.

"Hello, Neji-nii." Hinata said as she sat across from her cousin. "Hinata. So you've been here for a week." It was a statement. "Yes." Her cousin rubbed his temples. "Hinata, you can't stay here. You have to come back home. Hiashi-sama is worried sick about you."

"He is only worried that he won't be able to marry me off."

"…"

"You know it, Nii-san. Father has been very persistent in all of us getting married as soon as Hanabi-chan becomes of age. And, forgive me for saying so, but my groom-to-be is, well, gross and I know you don't very much care for your bride."

"This isn't about…" Suddenly Neji turned and looked in the direction of the kitchen. Tenten, Sakura and Ino were all peering out from behind a wall. "Hey! I can't see!" And hopping up and down was Rini. "Curse my shortness!"

"We've been spotted!" Ino said.

"We must do evasive maneuvers!" And with that, Sakura picked up Rini and grabbed Tenten's arm and all of them ran into the back.

Hinata giggled, returning Neji's attention to her. "You see, Nii-san?" She smiled. "I've made friends here. Ten-chan in particular has been very good to me. She allows me a place to stay rent-free and all I have to do is care for Rini."

"…and you're happy here?"

"I am. I know that if you gave this town a chance, you'd love it just as much as I do. You and Ten-chan have a lot in common. You both like to fight, you're both skilled in martial arts... oh, but she has a bit of a weapon obsession. I walked into her closet one evening and it looks like she's preparing for some sort of battle…" Neji sighed. "Alright, I won't immediately call Hiashi-sama."

Hinata grinned at him, something she never would have done at the Hyuuga house. "But my condition is that I see what exactly it is you're doing here."

"Alright, as long as _you_ get to know Tenten-chan."

"You're making a condition to my condition?"

"I am."

"…"

"…"

"Take the deal!" Rini's voice came from under the table. "Rini?" Hinata peered under the table at the little girl. "When did you get under there?"

"I'm small and close to the ground. I'm a tiny ninja. Cookie?"

"Come out from under there, please." Rini crawled out from under the table. "You," she pointed at Neji after she climbed into Hinata's lap. "Should hang around here more often. I like you even though I'm pretty sure you're an evil, evil man… who doesn't like sweets."

"Neji-nii isn't evil, Rini-chan. He's just… overworked."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Was Rini's immediate response. Neji scowled.

* * *

**Saturday Night**

"And she goes to bed at eight. Not eight-thirty. Or nine. Or ten. She _will_ try to make you let her stay up later. Also, no sweets after five. She'll pile them away like a dog stores bones. I keep all sweets in the pantry above the stove, but the counter will probably work too since she's so short." Tenten stopped her pacing and thought. "Let's see, what else? Oh! Make sure, make sure, make _absolutely_ sure that she goes to the bathroom before she goes to bed. If she doesn't she'll wet the bed and if she does, I'll hunt you down and make _you_ wash my sheets." Neji looked around the tiny, two-bedroom apartment. It was about the size of the kitchens in the branch house's estate. Now the question of "what's going on?" may be asked right about now by an unsuspecting person. And, to be honest, Neji didn't even really know what the hell he was doing here on a Saturday. Somehow, Tenten had convinced (see: forced) him to babysit her daughter so Hinata would be able to go shopping with all the girls for once.

("HINATA WORKS SO HARD CARING FOR AN OBNOXIOUS FOUR-YEAR-OLD AND SHE DESERVES A FUCKING DAY OFF; SO YOU WILL WORK FOR HER AND TAKE CARE OF MY ADORABLE DAUGHTER!"

"I'M FOUR. AND. A. HALF!")

So that was how he found himself dealing with a fretting Tenten. "Mama, calm down. I have phone numbers if he decides to try to kill me." Rini said on the couch, clutching her stuffed bunny while watching television. Neji looked at Rini, then at Tenten, fully prepared to reassure the mother. "I won't–"

"Oh, don't worry Neji. I know you won't try to harm Rini, because if you did, I would turn you into Swiss fucking cheese." There was a knock on the door. "Oh, Hina-chan! Sakura and Ino are here! Kay, so remember all I said, Neji and you should be good."

"I'm ready." Hinata came out of what was previously Rini's room, dressed with a bag over her shoulder. "Now you," Tenten kissed the top of Rini's head and her cheeks. "_Be good_. I'm serious. You have the list of things you cannot do to the babysitter. I'll be back around ten."

"You'll be out shopping until ten?"

"You know Sakura and Ino, right? They'd shop till five am if the mall stayed open that late, anyway, bye!"

"Good luck, nii-san!"

And then there were two. As soon as the door shut, Rini turned and looked at him sitting on the lounge chair over the arm of the couch. "So, Neji-Wedge,"

"Don't call me that."

"What are you gonna do to entertain me till bedtime, huh?"

"Watch television."

"Eh, TV gets dull after awhile. All the reused plots and the studios "will she end up with him? Oh, no, he doesn't want her!" slash "she won't date him because he's blah-blah-blah" is incredibly boring and so my mind requires other forms of entertainment." Neji just stared at the little girl. "How old are you again?"

"I'm hungry!" And with that, Rini slid off the couch.

And so begins what is sure to be an incredibly long night.

* * *

'_Okay. I officially have a giant headache.'_ Rini was a huge handful and Neji suddenly gained a whole lot of respect toward Tenten for doing this for four years.

But then again, she and Rini _were_ a lot alike, so maybe she didn't notice how wild her daughter was. "You're tired, already?" Rini moved the arm that was covering Neji's eyes. "Mama can play with me for hours. She says it's the only way to tire me out."

"Why can't you go bother your father?" Really, it just slipped out. He hadn't meant to say something so careless and he immediately sat up to apologize to the girl, but to his surprise, Rini didn't seem to mind it… too much. "You should be glad that Mama wasn't here to hear that. She doesn't like talk about my father."

"I… uh… do you… know who your father is?" A brown ponytail swished back and forth as Rini shook her head. "Nope. He's never been around. Well, not that I can remember. Mama said he came once when I was a baby, but she didn't let him see me." She smiled and puffed out her chest. "She said that she's selfish and couldn't share me with anyone." Her smile slowly faded. "But still… all the other kids at daycare have daddies… and they play with them and I've always wanted to be put on my daddy's shoulders like I've seen all my friends daddies do." She looked down, then at Neji and smiled. "But I'm not complaining! I know Mama loves me very much and she's more than enough for two. I know she's really busy, though. And when we first opened the bakery, she was unhappy for awhile. But now we have Aunties Ino and Sakura, Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Lee… Uncle Chouji and Uncle Shika-chan come into the bakery a lot too. So we're not completely alone." She hugged her bunny close to her chest in a way that even Neji had to admit looked cute. "And now we have Auntie Hinata. I'm not worried about not having a daddy right now, though. I know one day Mama's gonna fall in love with a nice man. And he'll treat her super, super good. And-and he'll love me and…" Rini smiled softly down at her bunny. "And we'll live happily ever after."

* * *

"Neji?"

"Mng."

"Neji." He was being shaken now. "Neji, wake up." Slowly, the Hyuuga's eyes opened and he was face-to-face with Tenten. She smiled. "Well, hello, sleepy head." She was speaking quietly. "I was worried about how things would go, but I see that I shouldn't have." She looked at Rini, who was sleeping on Neji's chest, one hand holding her bunny; the other hand's thumb was in her mouth. The male Hyuuga yawned as Tenten took the little girl off his chest and went to put her in bed. _'Is it ten already?'_ Sitting up and looking at his phone, it was confirmed that it was just a little past eleven. "Yeah, sorry I'm late." Tenten was back from putting her daughter to bed and plopped down into the lounge chair Neji was sitting in earlier that night. "But getting Sakura and Ino to stop shopping is like trying to move a mountain sometimes; especially Ino. My god." She slipped off her shoes and rubbed her feet. "But how did it go tonight?"

Neji stifled a yawn. "It went alright once she ran out of energy. I think your child is on drugs." Tenten laughed. "Yeah, that's not the first time I've heard that. But I am surprised how quickly she's warmed up to you. The last person she warmed up that quickly to was… Hinata. Huh. You Hyuugas."

"Yes well, Rini's a very sweet girl."

"Sweet? Are you sure _you're_ not the one who's on drugs?" Neji looked at Tenten who was still massaging her feet. "Tenten, I don't know what parenting method you use, but your kid really loves you."

_"I know Mama loves me very much and she's more than enough for two."_

_"I'm not worried about not having a daddy right now, though. I know one day Mama's gonna fall in love with a nice man. And he'll treat her super, super good. And-and he'll love me and… and we'll live happily ever after."_

Tenten blinked. "I just… um… thank you, Neji. Are you _sure_ you're the same surly guy who came into my bakery a week ago?"

"I'd like to babysit Rini again." The surprise on Tenten's face was evident. "Wait, you _want_ to babysit her again? That's… typically the complete opposite reaction I get." Neji stood. "I suppose I should get back to my hotel room."

"…Y'know what, Neji, just stay here. Sure, the couch isn't quite as comfortable as a hotel bed, but… you shouldn't drive tired."

"…alright." Tenten hopped up. "Great. I'll go get some blankets and more pillows."

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

Something smelled good. Kind of… sweet-smelling.

"Pancakes! We never get pancakes and is that Neji-Wedge on the couch?" That was Rini.

"Rini-chan, shush. You really wore him out last night. Really, you should be less rough with someone who's not used to you." That was Tenten. There was the sound of a chair sliding across the floor and soft footsteps. And then… "Oof!" Neji grunted when Rini climbed on top of him and started hopping. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Liao Rini!"

Neji sat up and grabbed the little girl mid-jump, making her squeal. "I woke you!" She sounded pleased. "Mm, and gave me abdominal pain."

"I don't know what that means, but Auntie Hinata made pancakes!"

"So what does everyone have planned today?" Tenten asked when Neji carried Rini back to the table and sat her in a chair. "He's gonna teach me to tie my shoes!" Rini said with a mouthful of pancake. Tenten looked at Neji who shrugged slightly. "Guess I'll help the kid tie her shoes."

* * *

"Okay, so it's over then under and pull. Oh, crap!" Rini pouted as her bow once again, came undone. "Or is it under then over…? Ugh! I can learn second grade math, but I can't tie my shoes!" Neji sat at a table with next to the little girl, watching as she attempted to tie the shoe resting on the table. "You know second grade math?"

"It's not hard." The bell above the bakery door rang, but instead of leaping up to do her job, Rini sat there, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Bunny," Ino said as she refilled coffee cups. "There's a customer who is cookie-less."

"Over then under then… shoot!" She looked up annoyed at Ino. "So they can get their own freaking cookie! I'm busy. Why do we even need to learn how to tie shoes? I saw grown-up shoes that are Velcro at the store."

"Miss! I need some more coffee!" A customer called out to Ino. "Comin'. Good luck, Bunny, you'll get it." Ino smiled at the little girl before going over to a customer.

"Rini, it's under and then over."

"I knew it! Okay. I have two laces and then I turn them into… bunny ears," She giggled slightly at this. "I turn them into my ears! Then I bring them together… and then I go _under_ and over." She took her hands from the shoe and saw the bow that the laces made. "I did it! I tied my shoe!" She undid the bow. "I better try it again just to be safe." Repeating the steps and getting the same result, she let out a scream of glee. Naturally, hearing her daughter's scream made Tenten appear instantly. "Rini, what's wrong?"

"Mama, look at my shoe!"

"…" Tenten looked at Neji, slightly confused before looking at Rini. "Is it… broken?"

"It's tied!"

"Oh. Oh! That's fantastic, Bunny! Did… Neji teach you?"

"I did it once to show her; she picked it up quickly though." Rini bounced up and down and hugged Neji and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Neji-Wedge! I'm gonna go show everyone that I can tie my shoes!" She undid her shoe bow and ran into the kitchen. "Uncle Naruto! Look at what I can do!"

"Wow, I haven't seen her this happy since I told her that on her birthday, she can have a three-layer cake." Tenten said to Neji. "Rini knows second grade math?" Neji asked. "What? Oh, yeah. Her pre-school teacher says she's very advanced for her age. Her teacher's trying to convince me to have Rini-chan skip a grade and go directly to first."

"Will you?"

"I can't decide and Rini seems to not care one way or the other. She said it was too "troublesome" to decide. And that is why Shikamaru doesn't babysit her anymore." There was silence – well, relative silence since they were at the bakery – then, "Let's go out." Neji suddenly said. Tenten looked at him surprised. "That was random… Um… alright. Out like a… um…" For some reason, Tenten couldn't say the actual word. "Yes, out like a date."

"Okay. Tonight?"

"Sure."

* * *

**The Mall**

Of course as soon as Sakura and Ino found out about Tenten's upcoming date, they immediately started squealing and demanded they all abandon their shifts and go shopping for clothes for her to wear.

"I can't go," Tenten had said. "Hina-chan is out for the day and I don't have a sitter for Rini." But did that shop the two shopaholics?

Of course not!

Then Tenten's life would be easy.

"Mama,"

Ino held up a dress and a pair of pants. "Dress or pants?"

"Do you really think we'll get Tenten in a dress?" Sakura asked, rhetorically.

"Good point… we'll go with a really cute pair of pants."

"Mama,"

"We'll also need to get some makeup for her."

"Oh yeah. Honestly, Tenten, you're _hopeless_, I swear."

"Mama,"

"Yes, Bunny?" Yes, Sakura and Ino's solution was to bring the four-year-old with them. "I think that when you go out with Neji-Wedge, you should wear a bow."

"…A bow?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Sakura said. "A bow could do so much to a look. We'll work on it, Bunny-chan." Rini smiled. "Also, Mama would look good in… those pants." She pointed at a pair of black pants on a rack. "Black helps slim the frame – whatever that means – right, Auntie Ino?" Ino grinned, picked up the little girl and hugged her. "That's right! Ooh, I knew I would eventually teach you something! Now, those pants would go so, so, so awesome with Sakura's black high heels."

"You want me to wear _heels_?" Sakura stared at the pants she had taken off the rack and nodded. "They would. Alright, Tenten, you can wear my shoes."

"I don't want–"

"Now, now, you don't want to look bad on your first date do you? Keep complaining and I'll put you in a shirt that shows epic boob." Ino said, putting Rini back on the ground. "Fine, but keep in mind that if you do put me in an epic boob shirt, I'll tell Shikamaru about that huge–"

"OKAY! No boob shirt! Jesus." Sakura looked confused as Ino went to find a shirt. "Tell Shikamaru what?"

"NOTHING."

* * *

"And under absolutely, positively no circumstances are you allowed to raise my phone bill by calling the Home Shopping Network. INO."

"Hey! Sakura used your phone too!"

"She used it to call me because _you_ kept calling America!"

"Hey, don't get these channels if you don't want me to use them."

"Watch them, don't call them. If I get another treadmill slash blender slash pet brush again, I swear by all that is holy…"

"Tenten," Neji said, checking his watch. "If we don't leave now, we'll be late to dinner."

"All of the restaurant owners in town know me. Now Sakura, don't think that just because I'm telling Ino not to call the Home Shopping Network that you're not going to be given a list of shit you can't do too. If you're gonna invite Naruto and Sasuke over, that's fine. But if Naruto decides to throw an "epic ramen party of deliciousness" or Sasuke sets something on fire… I will destroy you."

"Our reservations aren't in town."

"Naruto, I can handle. But Sasuke? He's a fucking pyromaniac! And Ino – what do you mean they aren't in town?"

"I couldn't find a good enough restaurant in town, so we're going out of town. And we're leaving now." Neji grabbed Tenten's arm and began pulling her toward the door. "Wait, wait, WAIT!" Tenten yanked her arm back and ran to her daughter, who was watching everything from the arm of the couch. She kissed her forehead then her cheeks. "I love you, Bunny. Since these two always keep you up late, I should be back to tuck you in," She looked at Neji. "Right?"

"Wouldn't want you to miss it."

"Great. Bye Rini. Be good."

"Don't worry, Tenten; Rini's always good." Sakura smiled. "I was talking to you two."

* * *

"I'm actually pretty surprised that this went well." Tenten commented as she and Neji walked up the steps to her apartment. "Gee, thanks."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean that the last time I went on a date with someone, I ended up pregnant and he ran his ass out the door."

"Ah, Rini's father, right?"

"He's not her father; he's merely the sperm donor. Luckily, she looks like me so I can get away with saying I cloned myself and made her."

"There are… several things wrong with that, you are aware of this?"

"Yeah… but I have a few more years of this."

"Ms. Tenten!" One of Tenten's neighbors came running out of her apartment. "Oh, hello Mrs.–"

"Yes, hello, I have a feeling that your babysitters were," She lowered her voice, "'Rocking out' in your apartment. I only bring it up because my husband typically goes to bed around this time and with all the music…" Neji looked down at his watch. It was only nine. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Tenten smiled at her neighbor and ushered her back into her apartment. Then she sighed and opened her apartment door.

On the living room floor, sat Sakura and Ino, looking happy and swaying back and forth, facing the TV, while Rini looked bored from the couch and Hinata rummaged around the kitchen.

The television, which was up full blast, sang out, "_Froggy went a-courtin' and he did ride, Mhm, Mhm. Froggy went a-courtin' and he did ride, sword and pistol by his side, Mhm, Mhm._"

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Ino said. "HELL YEAH! This will always be my favorite song!" Sakura agreed. "What kinda world do we live in where I, the child, is less entertained by children's songs than the two of you adults?"

"…" Neji and Tenten just stood there in the doorway, not fully comprehending the scene in front of them. Slowly, Tenten shut the door and sighed. "I'd rather have those two watching children songs than calling the shopping channel or setting my building on fire."

"Tenten."

"You know, in retrospect, I probably should have suspected that Rini would end up being the babysitter."

"Tenten."

"Yes?"

"I have to go back to my hotel room."

"Oh… okay." She shifted her weight on her feet.

"But before I go, there's something I have to do." Before Tenten could question him, he grabbed her and kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds before Neji released her, resting his forehead on hers. "That's how you end a date, right?"

"Uh… yeah. That's… yeah." Neji smiled, and then frowned. "I have a confession, Tenten. I… I'm engaged." Tenten nodded, eyes shut. "I know; Hinata told me awhile ago." She opened her eyes and stepped back. "I'm smarter than her, right?"

"Rini's smarter than her."

"That's not a fair comparison, Rini's smarter than me."

"So you'll be at the bakery tomorrow, right?"

"Rini and I will be there all day as usual."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Tenten touched her lips slightly as she watched him go, then she turned and opened the door to her apartment again. Rini was off the couch and was with Hinata in the kitchen while Sakura and Ino were still watching children's songs, only now they were singing along.

"_Oh, Susanna, oh don't you cry for me for I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee…_"

"Okay, so who did I leave to be the babysitter again?"

"Mama!" Rini cried happily.

* * *

**Monday**

Hiashi sighed as he sat at the desk in his office. It's been over a week since Neji went off to find Hinata and he had only heard from his nephew twice. The second time was in a text message.

"_Found Hinata and she's happy here. To be honest, I'm becoming rather fond of this town myself._"

Hiashi sighed and called his driver.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Neji was aware of how much time passed since he contacted his uncle. So it really didn't come as much of a surprise when he looked out of the window at Tenten's bakery and saw Lee conversing with a man in a limo.

(_"He doesn't normally work for me on weekdays," Tenten had said when Neji asked her why Lee only seemed to be around on Sundays. "He works as a sensei at a dojo right outside of town." She rolled her eyes. "He takes his job __very__ seriously, it's obnoxious. But since no one seems to want to train on Sundays and Lee can't just sit around doing nothing, I put him to work here; he's really good at forcing customers inside. Sales have gone up about twenty percent since he and Rini have been working."_)

Apparently, Rini started working at the bakery on her fourth birthday when she admitted that her wish was to do what Aunties Ino and Sakura did, since she said it looked "fun", but since she was so small and she couldn't hold plates or a coffee pot, Tenten decided to improvise. Thus, Rini the Cookie Girl was born.

Neji watches as the limo pulled into the parking lot and his uncle stepped out.

"Hinata," Neji said. The woman, who was reading with Rini on the floor, looked up. "Yes, Nii-san?"

"Hiashi-sama's here."

"…what?" On cue, the bell to the shop rang.

"I'M DOING MY JOB!" All the Hyuugas in the building looked at the little girl as she leapt up and ran into the kitchen. She came back with her cookie tray and ran to Hiashi. "Hello!" She grinned. "My name is Rini. I'm the cookie girl. I give out free cookies to customers like you! Would you like a cookie?" Hiashi looked down at the little girl. "No. I don't like cookies."

From his table, Neji sighed. It was like watching himself a week ago. Rini blinked. "Another person who doesn't like cookies? WHERE DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP COMING FROM AND WHY DO YOU KEEP COMING TO A BAKERY?" Rini yanked a chair from a nearby table and climbed on top of it. "Okay, I made Neji-Wedge take a cookie, I'm not afraid to make you take one too! No amount of boring suits will stop me!"

"Rini-hime," Hinata said, coming up from behind the girl, lifting her from the chair. "Please don't persist this."

"I will persist this! I… hey. You two look alike."

"This is my father."

"OH, DAMN." Came Ino's voice. Apparently, she had stopped waitressing to see what exactly was going on. "I knew this would happen eventually! Sakura! You owe me twenty bucks!"

"Hinata, you have been gone for three weeks; and now Neji has been missing for one. Where is he?" Hiashi seemed to ignore Rini who was still upset about another person who didn't like cookies. "He is–"

"_**MAMA**_!" Rini's sudden scream instantly got Tenten's attention and she appeared right next to Hinata and she immediately took her daughter. "What's wrong, Bunny-chan?"

"Mama, do all of Neji-Wedge and Auntie Hina's family not like cookies? Because if none of them like cookies, I don't like any of them. Put me down." Tenten blinked, but put her daughter down. Rini marched up to Neji and stomped her foot in front of him, "Neji-Wedge, I'm very mad!"

"Oh? Why are you very mad?" He knew exactly why she was mad.

"Your family is full of people who don't like sweets!"

"I like sweets, Rini-hime." Hinata said. "And that's why Auntie Hina is the favorite!"

"…" Neji looked at his uncle, who was standing there observing everything then down at Rini, who had her arms crossed and was pouting. "Rini… why don't you pick out your favorite cookie and I'll eat it?" Neji asked, hoping to distract the child. This seemed to gain the little girl's attention. "Can I pick out a cupcake instead?"

"Sure."

"Hooray! Mama, I'm gonna get a cupcake!" And Rini ran into the kitchen. "Rini, wait, you can't just pick any cupcake." And Tenten went after Rini, scooping her up, going into the kitchen with her. "Neji," Hiashi had walked up to him, Hinata behind him. "I'm sure you both know why I'm here." He sat across from Neji and Hinata sat beside him. "Yes, father."

"Hn."

"Both of your betrotheds are worrying about where you have gone."

"I don't care." Neji said. Normally, he wouldn't talk back to his uncle, but really, he didn't care anymore. "I'm back!" Rini said. She carried a small cupcake and two cookies. "Here's a cupcake for you," She handed it to Neji. "And a cookie for you and you." She handed cookies to Hinata and Hiashi respectively. "I figure if I can fix Neji-Wedge, I can fix you." She smiled at Hiashi then vanished beneath the table and reappeared in between Neji and Hinata, then rested her arms on the table. "So, you're Auntie Hina's daddy, right?" Before Hiashi could answer, Rini continued. "When she was small, did you put her on your shoulders?"

"Of course I–"

"Did." Neji interrupted. "He did. He raised me, I was there, I would know." For a second, Rini looked sad before a big grin came across her face. "Oh, great! You know, you can tell a lot about a father by whether or not he lets his daughter on his shoulders, I think. I never had a daddy of my own, so I think that when a father goes out of his way to please his children or see them happy in a place where they wouldn't normally be happy, it is a wonderful thing." Rini paused. "If that made sense. What I mean is–"

"Fathers should want their children to be happy?" Hiashi asked. "It made sense." Rini grinned. "Good! I'm glad. You know, ever since Auntie Hina came, my mommy's life has been a gazillion times easier? She told me so. I also know that she wants to date Neji-Wedge, but she wouldn't. Because she's classy and doesn't date people who are engaged; she's not a hussy." Hiashi stared at the little girl. "How old are you?"

"Four and a half."

"You speak as though you have a lot of worldly experience, little girl."

"I really don't, my life consists of here, my house and daycare during the school year. I'll be going to actual school next year though; my teacher and Mama may put me in first grade." She looked at Neji. "You'll help me with homework, right, Neji-Wedge?" Without saying anything, Neji looked at his uncle, eyebrow raised. Rini looked in between the Hyuugas, her happy mood darkening. "Are you leaving? Auntie Hinata?"

"Um… father?"

Slowly, Hiashi grabbed the cookie Rini brought out to him and took a bite of it. "Wow, this is really good."

"Thank you." Tenten smiled, walking up to the table. "All of my recipes are passed down in my family."

"I'll get them one day!"

"You're Tenten?"

"I am."

"You're the mother to this smart child?" Rini puffed out her chest at the compliment. Tenten smiled at her daughter. "I am."

"Your daughter is very intelligent." He slid out of the booth. (Rini noticed pleased, that he took the cookie with him.) "If you ever wish to franchise your bakery, you should have Neji or Hinata call me." And he walked out of the bakery.

* * *

"You sent Rini over to our table to be smart so he wouldn't force us to leave, didn't you?" Neji asked Tenten in her apartment later. Tenten shrugged. "I can't _force_ Rini to do anything. I merely _suggested_ to her that if the conversation didn't go well, she'd lose a live-in babysitter and all her progress in making you eat sweets would vanish." She smiled. "The rest she did herself."

"Well, however you did it, I'm glad. It really–"

"Hold that thought, Neji." Tenten turned to glare at Sakura and Ino who on the floor, watching television. "Do you two _have_ to be here?"

"SHUSH!" Sakura waved Tenten off. "Your TV looks the best with this channel."

"Ino, you have a huge-ass TV _AT YOUR HOUSE_!"

"It's not the same!"

"HEY! EVERYONE NEEDS TO SHUDDUP, I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU AGAIN!" Rini stomped out of her room. "You two, turn the TV down!"

"But the songs aren't the same if they aren't being blared!" Sakura pouted. "I said, _down_! And you two," She turned to her mother and Neji. "You're not kissing on the couch again are you?"

"Of course not, Rini." Neji said. "Good. Because that's really gross. I SAID _TURN. IT. DOWN_!"

One day, Neji would have to thank Hinata for picking this town out of all of them to run away to.

The End

* * *

Review!


	2. Authoress Note

Hello all my readers! Thank you for reading this kinda-sorta important authoress note that I totally forgot to put in the actual authoress note of the story.

I was gonna keep this a secret, but eh, it's whatever man.

There will be a sequel to _The Bakery_. It's currently in the works and it'll be amazing when it's out. It won't be here, however, it'll be it's own separate story.

So if you wanna know when that's out, either add me to your author alert (stealthy self-promotion) or keep an eye out, kay?kay.

~ Kalora T.

_This authoress note will self-destruct when the sequel is out._


End file.
